User talk:Kailden Jera
Skill Image Updates Why did you upload Image:Soldier's Fury.jpg again? As far as I can tell, that image is the same - byte for byte — Skuld 07:03, 25 November 2006 (CST) Well... I did upload a new version... Just refresh until it's okay... I've been updating several skills and stuff. Kailden Jera 07:04, 25 November 2006 (CST) :I did refresh, and checked the versions, as far as I can tell, focused anger is the only different one o.O — Skuld 07:07, 25 November 2006 (CST) Let me just upload it again... It should be fine. I have been using the skill images they added to the site this morning and updating the simbols... After i finish updating all i'll check for errors. Kailden Jera 07:11, 25 November 2006 (CST) Stop reroling all the skills i have updated! I did place a new simbols to all of them. :My bad, must be a cache problem >.< Sorry for wasting your time — Skuld 07:13, 25 November 2006 (CST) No problem... I'll update them again. Kailden Jera 07:16, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Well errr perhaps something can come of this, Kailden Jera, if you type ~~~~ it'll automatically generate a sig for you. And all that little tidbit of information cost you was ten minutes of your time while you reupload all those skill pics! --Xasxas256 07:17, 25 November 2006 (CST) Well... I am still a newbie using Wikis. But at least i'm "trying" to do do things just like every one else does. I know i've updated the images and redirect some of them. Besides that i'm completly clueless on how should i proceed. Kailden Jera 07:21, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Everybody has to start somewhere and the image updates look good to me, I can see that the new images have the standarised yellow border. Oh and after your next talk page post write four tildes: ~~~~ that's what everybody else does!! :D :D --Xasxas256 07:25, 25 November 2006 (CST) Cool thanks. :D Kailden Jera 07:27, 25 November 2006 (CST) I'll be adding the symbols for some Paragon Skills and the rest of Dervish skills very soon. Stay touched. Kailden Jera 03:29, 29 November 2006 (CST) Lol... Someone beat me to the Paragon skills. No problem. I deal with the dervish skills only then. Kailden Jera 03:37, 30 November 2006 (CST) Underworld Build Got the first vote a few days ago. I hope more votes come.Kailden Jera 06:42, 7 December 2006 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:59, 12 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)